Un Reencuentro Inesperado
by Maite541
Summary: Hace años que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong y Sakura se pregunta si algún día regresara, mientras piensa en lo que vivió con él.


"**Un Reencuentro Inesperado"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de las CLAMP, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Me encontraba sentada en uno de los columpios del Parque Pingüino, acababa de terminar una de mis muchas reuniones en casa de Tomoyo. Pero esta en especial había sido difícil e insoportable.

Nos habíamos reunido con nuestros viejos amigos de la primaria; Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y su ahora novio Yamasaki. Después de haber terminado nuestros estudios todos habíamos tomado caminos diferentes.

Habíamos estado platicando de nuestras vivencias y Tomoyo había puesto algunos videos de cuando éramos pequeños (por supuesto no eran los videos en los que usaba mi magia), pero en cada video, en cada recuerdo, estaba la navaja que reabría mis heridas que el tiempo se había tardado en sanar. Y es que tiempo después de algunos años de _tu_ ida me resigne, abandone toda esperanza de que regresaras a mi lado.

Los primeros días habían sido un poco difíciles ya que te extrañaba mucho. Recuerdo que corría hacia mi casa una vez que las clases terminaban y es que la emoción no cabía en mí pues me hablabas diario, las horas en la escuela se me hacían eternas. Pero aunque no era lo mismo que verte, tu sola voz hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil, que mi piel se enchinara y que sintiera escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

Pero con el tiempo las llamadas cada vez se volvieron menos. El día que dejaste de hablarme me pase toda la tarde al lado del teléfono contestando con un "Shaoran" a cada llamada.

Con el tiempo pretendí olvidarme de ti, se que me habías pedido que te esperará pero ¿qué iba a esperar?

Quise rehacer mi vida pero con cada chico con el que salía venia una comparación contigo. Que si tenía tu cabello castaño, que si tenía tus ojos de ese café tan profundo que hacia que me perdiera en ellos, que si tenía tu boca que tanto me tentaba y anhelaba por besar o que si tenía tu fragancia que me embriagaba. Pero a todo esto la respuesta siempre fue no.

No, no ¡No! No podía olvidarte aunque así lo quisiese. _Nunca pude…_

Recuerdo las veces que Toya entraba a mi cuarto gritándome, pero yo nunca escuchaba nada.

Aunque debo decirte que no toda mi vida fue vivir en las sombras lamentándome el haberte dejado partir. También reí, grité, salí con mis amigas y me divertí, pero cuando tu recuerdo regresaba a mi mente entraba en una depresión.

En las noches cuando reflexionaba pensaba en ti, en que estarías haciendo, si pensabas en mi, si seguías teniendo esa actitud tan seria con los demás excepto conmigo.

Debo agradecer a que Tomoyo, Kero, Yue y a Yukito (aunque estos últimos dos sean él mismo) estuvieron ahí para apoyarme, siempre tuve sus hombros para llorar y desahogarme. De cierta forma Toya también me ayudo a su manera. Siempre llamándote "mocoso" y siempre agitando sus puños mientras decía que te ahorcaría un día.

Pero hay veces en las que me pongo a pensar, en si de verdad me veía tan mal, en si de verdad mi estado era tan malo que les causaba pena a los demás, Aún no puedo olvidar la cara de arrepentimiento y la miradas preocupadas que Tomoyo me daba al ver las primeras imágenes tuyas pasar en la televisión. No puedo negarlo, me dolía verte pero tus sonrojos cada vez que me veías me hacían formas una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Aún no puedo creer cuantas cosas viví contigo, desde ser rivales hasta esa tarde que me declaraste tu amor. Justamente en este parque ocurrió un evento que he guardado en mi mente. Fue cuando me consolaste por mi amor frustrado con Yukito. Quien iba a decir que era un cariño familiar el que sentía por él y que a la verdadera persona que amaba era a ti.

Después comprendí que las palabras que me dijiste esa tarde tenían doble sentido. Tenías razón, pronto encontraría a mi persona amada y especial, Pronto esa persona me entregaría un osito como muestra de su amor…_ ¿eterno?_

Lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas cayendo a la tierra y forman unas estrellas. Aún después de algún tiempo duelen las heridas.

Me limpio mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano mientras veo mis pies borrar lo que formaron mis lágrimas y suspiro. En cualquier momento tendré que pararme y regresar a mi casa.

Volver a ponerme mi máscara para que la función comience de nuevo.

Pero… ¿Cuándo comencé a columpiarme?

Veo unas manos colocarse en las cadenas del columpio que se encuentran a mis lados para después posarse en mi vientre mientras un rostro se apoya en mi hombro. Giro el rostro…

- _¿Shaoran?_ – digo mientras veo _sus_ ojos.

Hasta ahora se porque fue la sonrisita que me regalo Tomoyo al despedirse.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola! Bueno pues es mi segundo One-shot. Así que no sean malos XD! Porfas dejen reviews. Quiero ver si les gusto y si voy mejorando. Cuidense! Besos!**


End file.
